Two Super Powers Part 2: The Escape
by McCracken
Summary: After being captured by the Felo-Sapien Overlords, the Road Rovers attempt to escape from their confinements.


  
"Two Super Powers Part 2: The Escape"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, and the crew of the Space Rover 2,  
and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan. Strayers are property of Steven Today.  
Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous. L33T Team are property of McCracken.   
Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Overlords' ship. Snap, Mama, and Kara are sleeping in their cells, but Tramp lies down on  
his bed, awake. Kara opens up her eyes and sees Tramp from across the hall.  
  
Kara  
Tramp, are you asleep?  
  
Tramp  
No, I'm not really tried.  
  
Kara  
You're still upset aren't you?  
  
Tramp  
No matter what anyone says, it's still my fault that Tundra is dead now.  
  
Kara  
No it's not Tramp, he was just being bold like he always is, and well, unfortuanly, he died in the process. But  
nevertheless, it's not your fault Tramp.  
  
Tramp  
Yes it is Kara! They thought he was the leader, so they killed him. He should be alive now....  
  
Kara (Interrupting)  
And you should be dead now?  
  
Tramp  
Well, Tundra could've done a lot more good in this situation that I have.  
  
Kara  
Don't talk like that Tramp, remember, you can get your way out of any problem. And I still have faith in you Tramp.  
  
Tramp  
Face it Kara, I'm all washed up now. I just don't know what to do.  
  
Kara  
Don't worry Tramp, once we land at wherever we're going, I'm sure you'll be able to get us out of this mess.  
  
Tramp  
You really think so?  
  
Kara (Sweetly)  
Ah Tramp, if we weren't locked in seperate cells, I'd kiss you right now.  
  
Tramp (Thinking to himself)  
Damn it!  
  
Setting: Lone Dog's Lair, 4 hours ago. Bud is working on Cycle, Chase is sleeping on a bed, Rebel is listening to  
some music on his walkman, Tasha is reading a book and Lily is leaning against a wall, bored as heck.  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
Jeez is this all you guys ever do?  
  
Bud  
Lily, no one said you HAD to visit us.  
  
Lily  
I know, but I was getting tried of Amanda's constant speeches about "How I need to be more femine".  
  
Rebel (Without even thinking)  
Then why don't you just smack her?  
  
Lily  
Hmm, lemmie think, oh yeah, because Pre-Cano Sapiens don't have hands!  
  
Rebel  
Jeez, my bad.  
  
Chase sits up on the bed  
  
Chase  
Has anything happened yet?  
  
Tasha  
No.  
  
Chase  
Man!  
  
Chase falls down and goes back to sleep.  
  
Lily  
Come on Reb, there's got to be something we can do?  
  
Rebel  
Sorry Lily, it's just one of those slow days.  
  
Voice (Male, American)  
It won't be slow for long.  
  
4 Dark Cats rush in from the entrance. They quickly surround the Lone Dog Team.  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Ok just surrender and no one gets hurt.  
  
Rebel  
Ok clam down let's not do anything stupid.  
  
Rebel reaches under a nearby desk and pulls out a shotgun. He fires at the nearest Dark Cat, but the shotgun  
has no effect on the armor. The Dark Cat shoots the shotgun, blowing it to dust.  
  
Dark Cat 2  
Next shot will be your head.  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Ship. The Rovers, and the MBI agents are waiting to see where they're going to be taken  
to.  
  
Blitz  
Well, this is a fine mess you 've gotten us into gentic dog!  
  
XL766  
How is it my fault? You think I like being chained to a wall?  
  
Blitz  
Nice try you don't fool me for a second. You're proably working with them. You just lead us out here to be  
captured by the Felo-Sapien Overlords!  
  
K  
Will you shut up already dog, he's already proven that he's not working with them about four times now. Can't  
you argue about something else now?  
  
Hunter  
Yeah Blitz, why don't you accuse him of something else now, like the sinking of the Titanic or something.  
  
Blitz  
He sunk the Titanic?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Yes, I attacked a ship that sunk like 89 years ago, but I'm only 22 in dog years. God knows how I did, but I  
did.  
  
Blitz  
You bastard! You know how many people died because of you?  
  
Exile smacks Blitz on the back of his head.  
  
Exile  
Don't be wierd boy!  
  
J  
Look, we're not making any progress here, so let's try and make a plan so that we can get out of here.  
  
Aaron  
Well, what's the plan going to be.  
  
Hunter  
Well, if we escape now, then we'll never be able to find the Strayers, so let's see where they're taking us.  
  
Duke  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
Setting: Tibet. The Felo-Sapien Ship that has the Strayers is landing at the base of some mountains.  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Get up you pitiful excuses for Road Rovers!  
  
The Strayers get up and are thrown out from their cells and escorted towards the mountains. Dark Cat 3 flips up  
a piece of the moutain, exposing a number pad. Dark Cat 3 types in a few numbers and part of the mountain  
opens up. They forcefully escort the Strayers into the mountain. The mountain side closes behind them. The  
Strayers are lead down medieval style hallways that are lit by torches. They go down a small, windy stairway  
until they reach the duegons. There, they are lead down a longer hallway until they reach some jail cells. The  
Strayers are thrown into a cell and their escorts leave.  
  
Snap (Sarcastic)  
Well that was fun.  
  
Voice (Male, American accent)  
Oh, the fun's only begun Rover.  
  
The Strayers look across the poorly lit hall and see the Lone Dog Team in a cell accross from their's.  
  
Tramp  
Lone Dog? What are you doing here?  
  
Lone Dog  
Well, it's not like we're here by choice. I'm assuming you're not here for pleasure as well.  
  
Tramp  
How long have you been down here?  
  
Chase  
4 hours, 26 minutes, and 34 seconds.  
  
Mama  
So, this isn't a very easy place to get out of then?  
  
Lone Dog  
You got that right.  
  
Lily  
Every 4 minutes, one of those heavy armored things walks down here.  
  
Kara  
You mean the Dark Cats?  
  
Bud  
Yeah, I think that's what they were called.  
  
Tasha  
Hey, aren't we suppose to be enemies?  
  
Snap  
Well, would you rather be fighting, or figuring out a way to get out of here?  
  
Tasha  
Good point.  
  
Tramp  
If I could only contact the other Rovers, we might have a chance.  
  
Lily pulls out a small grey box.  
  
Lily  
It's a communicater I'm working on. It's still has a few bugs left to fix out, but you might be able to get one good  
call off.  
  
Bud  
Why didn't you bring that out earlier?  
  
Lily  
Well, who was going to help us?  
  
Lone Dog  
Good point.  
  
Tramp  
Quick, toss it over so that I can get the other Rovers.  
  
Lily  
Now just wait a second there. If I give this to you, I want a promise that we can get out of here without a problem.  
  
Tramp  
Ok, you let us use the communicater, and we won't try to capture you.  
  
Lily  
Promise?  
  
Tramp  
Cross my heart.  
  
Lily tosses the communicater across the hall and Tramp catches it.  
  
Tramp  
What's the RR channel?  
  
Snap  
69 of course.  
  
Tramp  
Oh yeah, how could I forget a number like that?  
  
All of the guys smile and the girls roll their eyes.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Comm. Room. Canis is working on a computer in the room.  
  
Tramp's Voice (Heavily Static)  
Hello..... Is..... there?  
  
Canis  
Huh? Repeat that again.  
  
Tramp's Voice  
Canis..... We're in Tibet...... Send the Road Rovers....... We need help....... We have a dog down..... Hurry!  
  
Canis  
Where in Tibet?  
  
Tramp's Voice  
How the fu.... Do I know?  
  
Tramp's Voice dissapears into static.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Meeting room. The Master is briefing Scarface, Kouv, Krista, Kasi, Paws, Shag   
Puffball, Amani, and Angel.  
  
Master  
We have gotten a static message from Tramp that says the Strayers have been captured and one of them  
might be dead. We have also lost contact with the other Rovers. It's now up to you guys to head out to Tibet  
and find them before it's too late.  
  
Scarface  
You can count on us Master. Let's go!  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Overlords Tibetin Base. The other Rovers and the MBI agents have been thrown into their  
cells.  
  
Tramp  
It's about time you got here cuz.  
  
Hunter  
Well what can you say, air travel is crazy these days.  
  
Lone Dog  
So, are we going to spend our time talking or figuring a way out of here?  
  
Hunter  
Lone Dog? Oh boy, now we can kill two birds with one stone!  
  
Exile  
I'm sorryski Hunter, but there are no birds to killski.  
  
Hunter (Annoyed)  
Nevermind Exile.  
  
Tramp  
Sorry cuz, but I made a promise with them. They let us use their communicater and in return, we won't bust 'em.  
  
Hunter  
Crap. Oh well.  
  
K  
Ok, now that we're here, let's make a quick alliance. Let's all get along long enough to get out of here, then we  
forget this ever happened. Agreed?  
  
Hunter & Lone Dog  
Agreed.  
  
J  
So, what's the plan?  
  
Dark Cat  
Oh please, don't tell me you think you can get out of here alive.  
  
XL766  
Ha, you don't *cough cough*  
  
XL766 falls on his knees and begins to cough up blood.  
  
Lone Dog (Whispering)  
What is THAT doing here?  
  
Hunter (Whispering)  
Don't worry, he's on our side now.  
  
Bud (Whispering & Mad)  
No, he's on YOUR side, not OUR side.  
  
Lily (Whispering)  
Is that the genetic dog?  
  
Lone Dog (Whispering)  
Yeah, and let me be the first to say, I feel sorry for that Dark Cat.  
  
The Dark Cat opens up the cell XL766 is in and runs up to him.  
  
Dark Cat  
What's wrong with you?  
  
XL766  
Nothing, but let's just say that curiousity killed the cat.  
  
XL766 stands up and rips off the helmet of the Dark Cat. He then grabs him by the neck and breaks it. He then  
takes the keys and his Guass Rifle.  
  
XL766  
Let that be a reminder to all of you, there's three ways to do everything. The Right way, the Wrong way, and the  
XL766 way.  
  
Bear (Sarcastic)  
Isn't that just the wrong way?  
  
XL766  
Yes, but faster and more violent!  
  
Colleen (Giving a sarcastic sigh)  
Huntie, next time you want to sign someone up for the Road Rovers, make sure he doesn't have a thing for violence  
and death.  
  
XL766 unlocks everyone's cells.  
  
K  
Ok, now what's the next plan?  
  
XL766  
Like hell I know, I just wanted to kill something.  
  
J  
Ok, you just got a 3 on my "Shit-o-Meter".  
  
Duke  
By the time this is over, he'll be a 10.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, if we're going to get out of here we need to stick together.  
  
A group of Dark Cats coming rushing down the hall.  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Quick, they're about to escape.  
  
XL766  
Screw sticking together!  
  
The Rovers, Lone Dog Team, and the MIB agents turn around and run away. The Dark Cats chase after them.  
  
K  
We can't keep this up much longer, they're catching up to us.  
  
XL766  
Of course, that backpack of theirs just pumps in Methrolyd.  
  
Everyone looks puzzled.  
  
XL766  
It's a drug created by Pravo, it speeds up the body a hundred times over. Only problem is that it's highly addictive.  
  
Tramp  
So, the Dark Cats are a bunch of druggies?  
  
XL766  
Yup.  
  
Bud (Mad)  
You know, you could have told us something earlier!  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Well, you never asked.  
  
The Dark Cats begin the shoot at them.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, we need to break up now. Meet up at the entrance in three hours!  
  
The group break up whenever there was a chance, leaving XL766 and Lily still running.  
  
XL766 (Slightly Mad and out of breath)  
Why didn't you break off?  
  
Lily (Defensive and out of breath)  
I couldn't get over to one of the sides, and besides, I'd have better chances with someone who was on their side  
than anyone else.  
  
XL766 (Surprised and out of breath)  
Good point.  
  
Lily (Sarcastic and out of breath)  
So, you going to use that gun anytime soon?  
  
XL766 (Defensive and out of breath)  
Well, I didn't want to kill anyone on our side.  
  
XL766 slides and turns around. Before anyone can react, he opens fire with his Guass Rifle, blowing out the  
lower part of the Dark Cats' legs. He gets up and catches up to Lily.  
  
Lily  
Why don't you just kill them?  
  
XL766  
They're so drugged up, they hardly feel anything. You either have to strive to kill them, or just immoblize them,  
and I'm to lazy to kill anyone.  
  
Setting: Dark Corridor. Exile, Hunter, and Lone Dog are wondering down the hall.  
  
Lone Dog (Worried)  
Where's Lily?  
  
Hunter & Exile  
Lily?  
  
Lone Dog (Annoyed)  
Lily, the Golden Retriver girl that was with me!  
  
Exile  
Oh, I think she is with commrade XL766, we were the last ones to break offski.  
  
Lone Dog (Worried)  
Great, now she's with that thing.  
  
Hunter (Reassuring)  
Hey, don't worry about your girlfriend, if anyone can get her out of here safe, it's him.  
  
Lone Dog  
Lily is NOT my girlfriend. But I guess you're right. I'm also surprised you're trying to be nice to me.  
  
Hunter  
Hey, it's like the MIB guy said, we're friends until we get out of here.  
  
Voice (Female, American Accent)  
Huh, who said that? I thought you threw me into solitary confinment for the next twenty years!  
  
Hunter  
Who said that?  
  
A beatiful Mountain Cur Cano-Sapien walks up to the bars. She is wearing tattered clothing and is in very bad  
shape.  
  
Exile  
My Godski, what happened to you?  
  
Moutian Cur  
Oh thank you God! You're not Felo-Sapiens! Are you here to rescue me?  
  
Lone Dog  
I guess so now, who are you?  
  
Mountain Cur  
I... I don't know. I don't remember anything, not since I've been locked in this hell.  
  
Hunter  
How long have you been here?  
  
Mountain Cur (Crying)  
Four years here, I think ten years in total.  
  
Exile  
Do not cry commrade, we will save you.  
  
Exile uses his freeze vision and freezes the bars. Hunter kicks the frozen bars and they shatter.  
  
Mountain Cur (Overwhelmed with joy)  
Thank You!  
  
She hugs Exile, Hunter, and Lone Dog.  
  
Lone Dog  
Well you're welcome, but is there anything you want us to call you?  
  
Mountain Cur  
Well I guess you can call me Shiela, I think that's my name.  
  
Hunter  
Why do you think that's your name?  
  
Shiela  
Cause it says so on this.  
  
Shiela hands Hunter a collar with a name tag that says "Shiela" on it.  
  
Lone Dog  
Well Shiela, don't worry, we'll get you out of here.  
  
Shiela  
Really?  
  
Lone Dog (Comforting)  
I swear it.  
  
Shiela  
Thanks.  
  
Setting: Air Rover. Scarface is flying the Air Rover with Kouv, Krista, Kasi, Paws, Shag   
Puffball, Amani, and Angel in it.  
  
Kouv  
How much further until we get to Tibet?  
  
Scarface  
We're over the Middle East right now, so I'd say about another twenty minutes.  
  
Amani  
So, we do have a plan don't we?  
  
Scarface  
Yeah, we'll circle Tibet a few times until we can figure out where they are.  
  
Amani  
Then what?  
  
Scarface  
I'm working on that part.  
  
Kouv  
Great, we're rushing right into the Felo-Sapien Overlords and we don't have a plan.  
  
Krista  
It could be worse, we could be in their hands already.  
  
Kasi  
Yeah, but we're running into their hands right now.  
  
Scarface  
Come on guys have a little faith, I'm sure that right now the Rovers are already taking them out as we speak.  
  
Setting: Cargo Bay in the Felo-Sapien Overlords' Base. Blitz, Chase, Tramp, and Kara are pinned down   
behind some crates by 20 Felo-Sapien Overlord Warriors.  
  
Blitz  
I don't want to die, I'm too pretty to die.  
  
Chase  
Shut up, we got any ideas?  
  
Kara (Sarcastic)  
Yeah, let's get out from behind these combustible crates.  
  
Tramp  
Combustible? Now where have I heard that word before?  
  
One of the crates they're behind explodes.  
  
Tramp  
Oh yeah, that's what Hunter always runs into when he's driving something.  
  
The Felo-Sapiens stop shooting.  
  
Kara  
Oh, this can't be good.  
  
They begin to hear a loud metallic sound.  
  
Blitz  
What's that?  
  
Chase  
I don't know, but it sounds big.  
  
Tramp pokes his head out from behind the crates and looks ahead. A large shape comes out from around  
a nearby corner of crates. It steps out into full light for all to see.  
  
Tramp  
Crap!  
  
Tramp ducks behind the crates.  
  
Kara  
What is it?  
  
Tramp  
Well it's big, and it's a robot.  
  
Chase  
A mech? Man, how many times have those been used in action cartoons? Can we say cliche?  
  
Tramp  
Yeah, but I would rather get hit by a 16 ton wieght than fight a mech.  
  
The mech walks out from the corner. It stands about 6 meters high. It has a long body with the cockpit in the  
front. From the body, two large rectanglular prisms rise up. The prisms contain 30 long-range missles (LRM)   
each. The mech also has two arms that extend from the body. Each arm has a .50 calibur machine gun with   
a RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) launcher attachment. Its legs are bended backwards. It's piloted by two  
Felo-Sapien Overlords.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Ok, four bogeys dead ahead.  
  
Pilot  
Roger that, I'm going to lay down some supressive fire down on them.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Ok, but no LRM's, we don't want to cause a major explosion down here.  
  
Pilot  
What about RPG's?  
  
Co-Pilot  
Have fun with them.  
  
The Pilot smiles.  
  
Blitz  
Oh no we're going to die! Where's a gun when you need one?  
  
Blitz smashes his fist against a crate and it opens up, spilling hundreds of guns out.  
  
Chase  
Whoa, sweet!  
  
Kara  
Blitz, that's the first smart thing you've ever done!  
  
Tramp  
Ok, we'll congratulate him later right now let's concentrate on.....  
  
A sudden explosion by them interrupts Tramp. The mech is shooting at them.  
  
Pilot  
Come on little Rovers, we won't hurt you.  
  
The Pilot and Co-Pilot both laugh.  
  
Tramp  
Now!  
  
Kara, Tramp, Chase, and Blitz pop out from the crates and shoot at the mech. The mech is surprised and takes  
a step or two back.  
  
Pilot  
Thank God this glass is bullet proof.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Hey, they're out now, fire the machine guns.  
  
Pilot  
Right!  
  
The machine guns open fire at them. Kara gets shot on her arm.  
  
Kara (In pain)  
Ah!  
  
Tramp  
Kara!  
  
Tramp grabs Kara and pulls her behind the crates.  
  
Tramp  
Are you ok?  
  
Kara (In pain)  
No I'm not ok! I just got shot in my damn arm!  
  
Tramp  
Ok calm down Kara. Blitz, you and the pup keep on shooting at the mech.  
  
Chase  
Hey, I'm not a pup!  
  
Tramp  
Just do it damn it!  
  
Tramp rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it firmly around Kara's wound.  
  
Tramp  
There, when we run into Colleen, she'll look you over and do a better job than what I can do.  
  
Kara  
Thanks Tramp.  
  
Kara leans foward to kiss him, but a RPG shoots right in between them and explodes behind them. Kara jumps  
back.  
  
Tramp (Thinking to himself)  
Ok that's it, those damn cats have cheated me out of TWO kisses from Kara!  
  
Tramp grabs a LAW (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) rocket launcher and stands up from the crates. He locks on to  
the mech's righ arm and fires, totally destorying the arm.  
  
Pilot  
Ah! Quick give me a damage report!  
  
Co-Pilot  
Well, we're missing our right arm and we have serious right body damage.  
  
Pilot  
That's it, preparing to launch LRM's!  
  
Co-Pilot  
No, there's too many combustible crates around here, if you shoot some LRM's you'll kill us as well has the Rovers!  
  
Pilot  
Our orders are to eleminate the Rovers no matter what the cost.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Right, but this is just madness!  
  
Pilot  
Are you trying to interfere with our mission, because you know damn well that that's an act of treason.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Then I'm gulity as charged.  
  
Pilot  
That was stupid for you to say.  
  
The Pilot pulls out a small pistol and shoots his Co-Pilot in the head. The Pilot then turns around and prepares  
to fire the LRM's.  
  
Chase  
Did you disable it?  
  
Tramp  
No, I don't think so.  
  
The LRM's begin to light up, preparing to launch.  
  
Kara  
Crap, it's going to shoot the LRM's quick let's get out of here.  
  
They turn and run for the nearest exit.  
  
Pilot  
Oh no, there's no escape for you this time Rovers.  
  
The Pilot fires the LRM's where they were hiding. Instantly hundreds of explosions take place, destorying the  
mech as well has the cargo bay. After the smoke clears Tramp sits up from the rubble.  
  
Tramp  
Kara, Blitz, pup? Is anyone still alive.  
  
Chase  
My name is Chase, not pup!  
  
Chase knocks a piece of wood off of him and sits up.  
  
Blitz  
Ja, I'm still alive.  
  
Blitz sits up out of some rubble.  
  
Tramp  
Kara? Kara?! Where are you Kara?  
  
Tramp stands up and begins to search about the rubble for her.  
  
Blitz  
Yeah, just don't see if we're ok.  
  
Chase  
Shut up, let's help him look for her.  
  
Chase begins to shift through the rubble for Kara.  
  
Chase (Thinking to himself)  
Man, I can't believe I'm helping the Rovers this much.  
  
Tramp moves a large piece of rubble and sees Kara, covered in blood.  
  
Tramp  
Oh my God, Kara are you still alive?!?!  
  
Kara  
Yeah, it's not my blood.  
  
Kara motions over to some nearby rubble where there are Felo-Sapiens that weren't as succesful in escaping  
the LRM's.  
  
Tramp  
Can you get up?  
  
Kara  
I think so.  
  
Kara stands up, but wobbles a little bit.  
  
Tramp  
You're in no condition to be walking  
  
Tramp picks Kara up and cradles her in his arms.  
  
Kara (Sarcastic)  
Please Tramp, I'm not in that bad of condition.  
  
Tramp (Stern)  
As leader of the Outcast Strayer Unit, I say you're in no condition to walk so I'm going to carry you until we get  
some help. Blitz, you take lead. Chase, you watch our backs.  
  
Blitz (Sarcastic)  
Ja herr Tramp  
  
Chase  
You got it.  
  
Setting: A dark corridor in the base. Sky, Duke, K, Bear, and Nitro are walking silently down the hall.  
  
K  
Here comes another intersection.  
  
Duke  
Ok, I got this one.  
  
Duke begins to walk to the front of the group.  
  
Sky  
Wait a minute, you got the last one Duke, it's my turn!  
  
Duke  
Calm down Sky, let me get this one.  
  
Sky  
Come on, don't hold out on me.  
  
Duke  
Ok fine, go ahead.  
  
Duke stops and Sky walks towards the intersection. Sky pokes his head around the corner, looks back towards  
the others and smiles and gives them a thumb up. The others head towards him and he walks out into the hall.  
Then, it happens. There's a loud noise and a green bolt of light heads towards him. Suddenly Sky's head  
becomes a mass of reddish pink lquid that sprays all over the back wall. What's left of Sky falls to the ground  
in a red mess. Everyone is in total shock.  
  
Duke  
What happened?  
  
K  
Shut up and get against the wall.  
  
K lies straight up against the wall and the others follow his example. Then, a group of Felo-Sapien warriors  
come towards Sky's body followed by a dark figure. It looks a lot like the Dark Cat, but it's more sleek and   
the backpack is much smaller. He's got a huge silver metallic rifle. This is a Dark Cat Phase 2.  
  
Dark Cat P2  
Ha, and another one bites the dust!  
  
Felo-Sapien #1  
Good, it appears that you've just blown the head off of a certain "Sky", a member of the Scout Rovers. He's  
wanted for terroristic attacks against Pravo and the FO.  
  
Dark Cat P2  
Ah man, a Scout Rover? I hoped it was someone worth killing too.  
  
The Felo-Sapien Warriors laugh. The Dark Cat P2 looks down the hall towards the others.  
  
Dark Cat P2  
I wonder if there are any others with him?  
  
There's a sudden loud noise like an explosion.  
  
Dark Cat P2  
What was that?  
  
Felo-Sapien #2  
I think it was an explosion, come on let's check it out!  
  
Dark Cat P2  
Ok, you two, pick up the body and take to the labs. The rest of you, follow me!  
  
Two Felo-Sapien Warriors pick up Sky's body and take down the hall where they came from. The Dark Cat P2  
and the other Felo-Sapien Warriors go down the hall away from the others.  
  
Bear  
Holy shit, this just keeps on getting worse.  
  
Nitro  
Ok, now what do we do?  
  
Duke (Still in shock)  
I... I.... I don't know.  
  
K  
Well, let's follow those two to the labs.  
  
Nitro  
Ok.  
  
They go in the same direction where the two Felo-Sapiens with Sky's body went.  
  
Setting: Hallway leading out from the Cargo Bay. Blitz, Tramp (carrying Kara) and Chase are walking out when  
they run into the Dark Cat P2 and 4 Felo-Sapien Warriors. Blitz, in a panic, opens fire at the Dark Cat P2, but  
the bullets deflect off of it.  
  
Dark Cat P2  
Sorry, but I'm bullet proof.  
  
The Dark Cat P2 raises his rifle and is about to open fire when it is kicked from his hands. He turns around and  
sees Colleen standing right behind him. The four Felo-Sapiens are knocked out and surrounded by J, Diamond,  
Aaron, Mush, Mama, Rita, and Huntress.  
  
Colleen  
Not so big and bad without your toy are you?  
  
Dark Cat P2 (Smug)  
Ha, it's not like you can crack open my armor.  
  
Colleen  
Wanna try me?  
  
Dark Cat P2  
I will later.  
  
In a second the Dark Cat P2 disappears.  
  
Tramp  
Good you're here Colleen, you can help Kara now.  
  
Colleen  
Ok, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Labs. The two Felo-Sapiens set Sky's body on a table. A Felo-Sapien scientist walks in  
and examines the body.  
  
Scientist (Annoyed)  
Now how am I going to be able to test "Cerberus" on a dog that's already dead?  
  
Felo-Sapien #1  
Well, you could still try it on its blood.  
  
Scientist  
I've been doing that for god knows how long! Maybe I should see what happens when it enters the body of  
two stupid Felo-Sapiens.  
  
The two Felo-Sapiens look in fear.  
  
Scientist  
But no matter, we've already proven "Cerberus" works on a few strays and some "unforunate" Cano-Mutants.  
  
Setting: Door to the Lab. Bear is watching them talk.  
  
Bear (To himself)  
What is "Cerberus"?  
  
Nitro, K, and Duke are right behind him. Duke feels a tapping on his shoulder. Duke shouts in fear but a red paw  
shuts his mouth closed. Bear, Nitro, K, and Duke look behind them and see Mark, Tasha, and Bud.  
  
Mark (Annoyed, electronic voice)  
Do you want us to get caught?  
  
Duke  
Sorry.  
  
Bud  
So, where is everyone?  
  
Bear  
I don't know, all I know is that Sky is dead now.  
  
Mark  
Crap.  
  
K  
Well, right now we need to find the others. Let's go.  
  
Setting: Deep in the Felo-Sapien Dugeons. Lily and XL766 are wondering around.  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
Ok admit it, we're lost.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Fine, if it makes you so damn happy, we're lost.  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
There, now was that so hard?  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Ok, are we going to keep aruging or are we going to find a way out?  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
We've been trying to find a way out for the past two hours. You haven't been able to find a way out so I'm going  
to take charge.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Oh, and you think you can do better?  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
I think I can do better than any genetic dog!  
  
XL766 looks partially hurt partially mad. Lily looks in total shock of what she said.  
  
Lily (Apologizing)  
Look, XL766, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.....  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Didn't mean to do what? To say what you said? Ha, I've heard better lies from Parvo.  
  
Lily  
Ok you know what? I'm really sorry about what I said, but if you're going to act like a jackass then fine.  
  
XL766 (Turning away from Lily)  
Fine.  
  
Lily (Turning away from XL766)  
Fine.  
  
Voice (Male, French accent)  
Sac le blue! I have not heard such bickering in years.  
  
XL766 and Lily turn towards the bars and see a black and white basset hound. He is wearing tattered clothing.  
  
XL766  
Who are you?  
  
Basset Hound  
What do you mean 'Who am I?'? I am Napoleon! Is it that dark in here?  
  
Lily (Whispering to XL766)  
Wierdo.  
  
XL766 (Whispering back to Lily)  
I'm still not talking to you.  
  
Lily (Whispering)  
Hey I said I was sorry, besides, I do believe you owe me an apology as well.  
  
XL766 (Whispering)  
Ok, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass.  
  
Lily (Whispering)  
Hey, if I were genetically made, stuff like that would hurt me too.  
  
XL766 (Whispering, Unsure)  
Friends?  
  
Lily (Whispering, Pleased)  
Friends.  
  
XL766 looks at Lily and smiles. Lily does the same.  
  
Napoleon  
Ahem, I would like to know who are you?  
  
XL766 (Lieing, French accent)  
Um, we're ze French peasants and we're storming ze Bastille!  
  
Lily (Fake French accent)  
We, we!  
  
Napoleon  
Ah ha, I knew ze people of France would not forget me. Viva la France!  
  
XL766  
Um yeah.  
  
XL766 rips the bars apart, freeing Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon  
Thank you, now onward home. From there we shall lash out at our enemies for placing me here.  
  
Lily  
Um one problem, we don't know the way out.  
  
XL766  
We're lost.  
  
Napoleon  
Do not worry, I know the way out.  
  
Lily & XL766 (Excited)  
Really?  
  
Napoleon  
Of course, why would I ever lie to ze people of France?  
  
Lily and XL766 look blankly at Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon  
Nevermind, follow me to freedom!  
  
To be continued.......... 


End file.
